my twilight ending
by the pheanom
Summary: this is for all of you jacob lovers   OK THIS STORY HAS BEEN OUT FOR 2 WEEKS IF I GET THREE REVEIWS ILL ADD THE OTHER CHAPTERS IM WORKING ON PLZ
1. how we met

There I was on the roof of our hide out. The memories rushing through my headpin thought about the secrets we've shared the words spoken out of our mouths that never left the Barings of our hiding place remember the biggest secret revealed just last week. He had taken me for a walk up the la push beach when we rested in front of our special spot on the log in front of the coastline in the back of our homemade fort. He sat me down next to him and we talked about the usual stuff. Then he said he needs to reveal something to me. He started off as "I have never felt like this before..." then he took my hand and put it on his chest right on top of his beating heart he said this is the warmth that you bring to me, the reason why I live. Then he leaned forward put his arms around me and pushed my body into his and kissed me pressing his hard full lips onto mine opening my mouth felling his warm breath on my skin. As much as I wanted to push away saying to myself that he isn't the one I couldn't find it in myself to do so. He left my lips then met again and kissed me once, twice, three times then let go of me to do whatever to harm him in some way to show my disgust of his behavior. I went up to him and met his gaze and kissed him back just how he did. Then I walked away to see if he would follow .he just stood there with his crooked smile that I loved and a gaze of wow in his eyes.

The next day I saw him on the cliffs. Daydreaming, thinking, wondering about something. I was hoping he was thinking about last night. They way we moved together was harmony. A majestic feeling for the both of us. When I started climbing the cliff I was thinking of why he took so long to come out and tell me how he felt. He never really seemed like a shy guy. And finally I reached him the excitement overdosed my body and I threw myself at him like a speeding bullet landing in his lap automatically pressing my lips against his in a passionate motion. Reminiscing about last night.

Later that day he saw me walking along the shore. He snuck up on me by lifting me up from behind. When he put me down I turned to face him and jumped onto his waist putting my arms around him and pressing my body against his. He grabbed me by my lower back and pushed me up to meet his and he stole a kiss.

Things were great between Jake and I. we had been going out a few months now. Then one day he went to the movies with Bella and her friend from school mike. I had plans with my cousin lea Clearwater. Jacob told me to meet him by his shed after the movies. Well I figured the movie was over and I gave him some time to relax. But I ended up falling asleep so I sent him a text to see him the next day. When I went over to his house it was pouring out I had heard he had gotten sick so I thought I should check on him. When I got there I saw him outside his shed just sitting there in the pouring rain. I went to sit next to him. I tried to give him a kiss but he wouldn't let me. Then he told me to go away. I said what. And he repeated go away. I asked why. He told me that he wasn't the same he wasn't good. By the look of him you could definitely see a change in him. He had cut his long black here off to a sexy short cut. And he got a tattoo of our tribe's symbol on his arm. I asked if Sam Ulley had gotten to him. He told me in a venamnnis tone to not blame it on Sam that he was trying to help him. Then he gave me a speech on how he was no good anymore that if I don't leave I was gonna get hurt. I knew that he thought he could scare me away for whatever reason he didn't want me there but it didn't work. Then he stood up and pointed for me to leave. I started to cry a little. I asked him if he was breaking up with me. He said he was sorry. That he didn't want it to end this way but it just had to. He said goodbye and tried to leave because you could see Sam over the horizon. I pulled him back gave him a hug then kissed him he looked at me. His stare had so much pain in it you could tell he didn't want what we had to end. Plus I was sobbing ad he hated to see me anything but happy. And before he turned around again he gave me a painful looking stare and said goodbye. Then he ran off.

That next night he came to my room and woke me up with a kiss. I looked at him with a painful glance. He knew I wanted more but he couldn't deliver. He told me he was so sorry about yesterday. But he couldn't explain why he had to tell me what he did. He was heartbroken for what he had done. He asked me if there was any way to make it up to me. I just gave him a look of _are you kidding me_ and he knew what I wanted but didn't do anything about it. Then he told me to remember those stories his dad Billy told us when we were at the bonfires. Then we both started to tear up he told me to call him if I remembered or new what was happening. He claimed he couldn't tell me it wasn't something he was allowed to say. Like as secret that wasn't his to share. Before he left he told once more to remember the bonfire. Then he gave me a big hug only I didn't let go.

Then when I met his gaze I kissed him goodbye but it took a few minutes before I stopped. I thought that he would have resisted like last night. But instead he was actually kissing me back. When I realized what he was doing I threw myself at him like the day he told me he loved me. I thought that he would through me off but instead he held on to me tighter than he ever had. I was so happy in more ways than one and I knew he was to. But sadly the night ended quickly after a half hour he told me he had to go and for the fourth time he had told me to please remember the stories that were told t the bonfire. Then before he left I stole one last passionate kiss from him and he was dazed with happiness that disappeared in an instant when he realized he had to leave.

That Friday I went down to see him. I knew what was happening with him and why h wanted me to keep my distance. I had a dream about the bonfire and the stories about us being descendant from wolves. And how his great great great grandfather had shared a body with a huge majestic wolf to battle the enemy who tried to destroy his village. When I saw him he looked happy to see me but also surprised. I told him I knew what he was and he gave me the longest kiss he ever gave me. Then he asked me how I was feeling 'because he thought that I had a fever. I told him I was fine but he didn't by it. So for that whole week he wouldn't let me leave his room. Which I wouldn't have minded if he didn't keep me bundled u in layers of blankets even if I told him I wasn't cold. But I think my favorite part was that we were back together. Then when he finally let me go we went to the meadow Edward and Bella went to for privacy before he left. When we got there he said he wants to see something. Then he said I'm going to say a bunch of stuff to make you mad and when I asked him why of course he wouldn't answer. It only took 3 questions to get me to start trembling. He smiled in satisfaction. Then with one more question to raise my temper I heard it. The ripping of my clothes the growl coming from inside. Then I realized I was getting taller growing fur and I was becoming a wolf. He smiled and clapped. When I finally calmed down and changed back his smile grew bigger. I didn't know why then I felt a _draft._ I had realized that my clothes were all over the place in little shredded pieces. I blushed at how embarrassed I was.

He smirked and tol me how cute I looked. I walked over to him and met his gaze then he gave me a bear hug. And he fell on his back bringing me down with him. Kissing me with a great passion behind it. I was so happy that he still loved me and I couldn't wait to tell Bella about what happened not the wolf thing because tht would be breaking the rules that sam the alpha made. No matter how mmuch I don't want to listen to him I had to pack rule.

When I met Bella at her house she looked worried. I asked her what was rong but I could see it in her house that something or someone was coming who is not welcome. She told me alice had seen an army of vampires coming. We had to fight but she wanted me to stay with her she didn't want me to get hurt. I wanted to tell her so much. But I knew I couldn't. I asked her who else was fighting an of corse sh said the pack I then found out she knew about werewolves but she didn't no I was one. So I just came out and told her. She couldn't believe it. Now sh was begging me not to go but I knew if jacob and the pack ws fighting I had to. I said sorry but someone else is going to have to stay with her. She told me edward was stating but only because she knows he wont be as good a fighter because hell be worrying about her. So edward stating with her in the mountains. While an army of vampires wants to destroy her. Great. Then she also told me jacob was goin to stay with her as well. i felt a little better but of course jacob said he wants to take my pace he fights and i stay with bella.


	2. the battle

Sooo as we review I am the only female werewolf known, Bella wanted me to stay with her as she was being hunted by a vampire army, and then she told me Edward was staying. I told her I'm fighting so she got Jacob, my lover, to stay which means that he wants to fight and I have to stay. At least, that's what he wants. But he's not going to get.

So our story continues with Bella Jacob and me fighting about who is staying and who is fighting. Bella wants us both to stay. Of course, we said no. but, rite when I said that Jacob gave me that look of _oh no you're not_. Which got me kind of mad? So after hours of argument we agreed that I would fight the first part and then he would fight the end.

Now that that's settled. We had some explaining to do. How is a girl, a werewolf no one in the tribe has ever been or known of a female werewolf. We didn't know how it happened or why all I knew is Jacob approved. Mainly because once I calm down he gets to see me _o-na-tur-al._ not like I minded.

So the day came already. The day of the battle. We had been preparing how to fight vampires with jasper Cullen the newest addition to the Cullen coven. Jacob took Bella to the campsite up in the mountains where she was staying till the battle was over, while I headed out to the field to prepare for the fight. After Jacob took Bella to the campsite he came back to me to share what might be our last few hours together.

He left a couple minutes before the fight started leaving a revolting smell that the leaches could only smell. As the vampires surfaced Edward read jaspers mind to see how everyone was doing good. Hen Jacobs turn came to fight he met me in wolf form. I was leaving when I heard a growl or warning. A vampire was coming after me. Of course I reacted the only way I could have. I fought back. But, that came back to bite me, literally. He attacked me from behind. Crushing and shattering every bone from my arm to my foot.

After that happened Jacob got him off of me and destroyed him. Then the fight was over. The pack and Carlisle came to my side. I was completely nude because the pain was so ascrushiating I had to change back. At that point Jacob was not happy to see me naked mainly because I was in so much pain I couldn't make a noise. Carlisle and Sam the pack carried me back to Jacobs's house and brought me to his room. There he had to break all the bones I already broke because when you're a werewolf your injuries start heeling immediately. So Jacob had to leave. He went outside. But he cans still here my shrieking. It was agonizing to him. The thought of me being in pain disgusted him. Then when I was in pain it almost killed him.

It took 6 hours of bone breaking and healing time before he could see me before anyone could see me.

I was asleep when he came into his room. He missed me so much. He worried. When I finally woke up his face was puffy. He'd been crying. I hated when he cried.

I was healed and walking g the next week. But I had rules. I can't transform for 3 months, I had to have casts and crutches for 1 month, and no _fun_ till I was fully healed and back to normal.

Carlisle can be such a kill joy.


End file.
